Miel que no empalaga
by NuezYDulce
Summary: Fic participante en el reto "La ruleta rusa" del foro: Aldea Sengoku. La tarea de madre nunca termina, no importa si tu cachorro acaba de nacer o ya tiene sus cientos de años encima.


Fic participante en el reto **"La ruleta rusa" del foro: Aldea Sengoku**

Personaje: Irasue.

Acción: Abrazar.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

Historia ubicada en el universo post-manga.

 **Único capítulo: Miel que no empalaga.**

La maternidad es un proceso complicado, la tarea de madre realmente nunca termina, no importa si tu cachorro acaba de nacer o bien si ya tiene sus buenos cientos de años encima.

¿Adorable? ¿Amorosa? ¿Por qué todos tienen la idea de que una madre se la debe vivir abrazando y besando a sus hijos? Hay formas de amar sin la necesidad de romper el espacio personal. Para fortuna de Irasue su único hijo nunca necesitó de demostraciones extravagantes de afecto, ni ella las necesitó tampoco, ambos eran igual de inexpresivos, tenían un pacto silencioso, no porque ninguno dijera lo importante y especial que era el otro no quería decir que no lo sintieran, incluso, si el sentimiento no era correspondido bastaba con el sólo hecho de amar, o al menos eso es lo que siempre había pensado ella; poco importaba si Inutaisho había elegido a otra mujer por demostrar lo que creyó Irasue ya no sentía, a ella le bastó con seguirlo amando y verlo feliz, después de todo ya le había dado lo más hermoso en su vida, no sólo la amó en su momento, sino que también le dio a su hijo, a su adorado Sesshomaru, aunque él fuera orgulloso, arrogante, incluso engreído y mimado, era su hijo y con él descubrió que el amor podía llegar incluso a niveles insospechados. Por su hijo, Irasue había ayudado a traer de vuelta a la pequeña humana, la había destrozado ver a su hijo tan… Triste, y entonces entendió que por más que Sesshomaru se había molestado con su padre por lo que él llamó "debilidad", había heredado también eso; le alegró ver que una pequeña humana se había ganado el corazón de su hijo, incluso le alegró ver al pequeño sapo que lo acompañaba, podía verse como alguien tedioso pero se notaba la gran lealtad y respeto que guardaba para su amo, y esas eran cualidades invaluables en un sirviente sumadas a que el pequeño había seguido a su hijo por voluntad propia, igual que los sirvientes de Inutaisho lo hicieron, reconociendo su gran poder.

Pero ahora, aunque el enemigo había sido derrotado y la paz había vuelto tanto para humanos como para demonios (y también para aquellos que se encontraban en medio), su hijo ya no era el mismo, se había desprendido de la niña que amaba como si fuera su hija permitiéndole convivir con otros humanos, y eso solo empeoraba el estado que nadie parecía notar, no tenía la alegre distracción dando vueltas y giros divertidos y el sirviente sapo no daba suficiente para entretener a su amo. Su hijo siempre fue callado, sí, y aunque tenía entendido que se había convertido en mejor demonio y al fin se había deshecho de la obsesión que sentía por la herencia que su padre le había dejado a su medio hermano, logrando con eso desatar su verdadero poder e incluso obteniendo por mérito propio un arma que provenía de él, algo andaba raro, y ella, por más molesto y cursi que lo considerara, podía sentirlo en su corazón de madre.

Mandó llamar a sus sirvientes, esperando pacientemente a que atendieran su petición: Dar a su hijo el mensaje de que lo esperaba esa tarde en su castillo y que no esperaría por respuesta un NO. Ya llegada la hora de la reunión se dio cuenta de que las cosas no serían nada fáciles, su hijo no parecía dar indicios de nada, permanecía tan inmutable como siempre, Irasue quiso reír por la inocencia de Sesshomaru, podía ser que engañara a todo el mundo pero ella era diferente y volteando a ver al enano verde pudo intuir que a él tampoco lograba engañarlo, quizá era mejor intentar hablar con él ya que su hijo parecía no tener ganas de soltar algo más que monosílabos, ella lo sabía, Sesshomaru era un nómada y no aguantaría mucho tiempo en el castillo.

— Dime pequeño sapo, ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?

Jaken la miró confundido — ¿A qué se refiere?

Irasue hizo un esfuerzo, debía ser más directa con el débil demonio si quería que la entendiera, probablemente estuviera acostumbrado a eso y no a los rodeos. Suspiró, eso era culpa de su heredero — ¿Por qué mi hijo se comporta diferente?

Tardó, pero al fin Irasue logró obtener la información que deseaba, tuvo que omitir de forma mental datos inútiles, quejas y chilloneos pero al fin y al cabo había logrado obtener la información que deseaba; el problema era que no podía hacer nada para consolar a su hijo, si él no pedía ayuda significaba que podía con eso pero aun así sentía que le dolía en el alma verlo fingir que no pasaba nada; probablemente él mismo estaba confundido, no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese sentimiento de pérdida, lo de su padre fue diferente y llevo ese duelo de una forma igualmente diferente, pero ahora debía lidiar con una presencia que seguía ahí. Caminó al salón de recibimiento para poder encontrarse con aquél que se parecía más que nadie a ella y lo encontró viendo las nubes desde su sitio, era claro que ya había notado su presencia pero que la estaba ignorando, eso la molestó pero no lo demostró ya que después de todo, ella solía hacerlo cuando él era niño y llegaba corriendo a buscarla para enseñarle cuan fuerte se había vuelto o para decirle lo que había hecho en el día con su padre. Se desplazó hasta estar a su lado, y pudo sentir la brisa que jugaba con el cabello platinado de su hijo, él se veía tranquilo pero a ella le dolía verlo por alguna razón. Sintió una necesidad enorme que le era difícil entender, pero era característico de ella que si quería hacer algo no se detenía, por eso aprovechó cuando Sesshomaru se sentó sobre el piso para arrodillarse junto a él y abrazarlo, lo abrazó fuerte y maternalmente provocando en él una sensación de ligera incomodidad pero también de intriga, no era la primera vez que lo abrazaba, lo sabía porque recordaba sus brazos alrededor de él justo como en ese momento, pero el recuerdo era muy borroso probablemente porque él era muy pequeño; aun así no entendía porque esa acción y tampoco entendía porque no la podía rechazar. A la hermosa y elegante mujer no le importaba que su abrazo no fuera correspondido, no necesitaba más que transmitir lo que nunca diría y que su hijo nunca aceptaría escuchar, además aunque al principio el cuerpo que envolvía se encontraba tenso, ahora se sentía relajado y la respiración que escuchaba le daba a entender que su hijo estaba entendiendo el mensaje y que lo aceptaba, aceptaba el consuelo que su madre le estaba dando.

Así eran ellos, las palabras estorbaban e incomodaban porque ambos eran iguales, Irasue tuvo a Inutaisho para contrarrestar su personalidad, él siempre fue expresivo y le demostraba su amor de manera abierta a ella y a su cachorro, siempre fue sincero sobre sus sentimientos y por eso nunca la lastimó. Pero ahora él no estaba y el hijo de ambos necesitaba el abrazo que recibió durante varios minutos en silencio hasta que ya no era necesario.

Era hora de irse, se despidieron a su manera e Irasue vio a su hijo partir junto con su sirviente, sonrió, por ahora su corazón de madre estaba tranquilo, aunque quizá podía hacer más por él, ya llegaría el momento.

 **FIN.**

* * *

¡Hey! Espero y les guste este pequeño escrito, quiero recordarles que este fic está terminado y que no tendrá más capítulos, quizá sí una continuación pero no la esperen pronto.

Si alguna de las administradoras llega a leer esto quiero pedir disculpas porque creo que la idea era que sucediera algo chusco o gracioso, pero a mí me gustó más esta idea.

Aprovecho para invitarlos al foro de la Aldea Sengoku aún tienen unos días para anotarse a la Ruleta Rusa y divertirse un rato retando a su imaginación. Sin más qué decir me despido y les agradezco por leer.

P.D: Por favor si te ha gustado mi fic deja un review no sólo agregues a favoritos. Muchas gracias.


End file.
